buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:InvictusKris/Springfest Weekend + Final Deck: Armorknights Art, Final Demon Slay!
Hello people of the wiki!!! InvictusKris once more. So I'm basically making a last discussion for my plans this weekend and my supposed final deck. Man, it's been a difficult process but I think I did alright. So you can now take ease with me shutting up about this. Spring-Fest! I will be heading to my Springfest on the 19th of June. Though I'll be gone over the entire weekend due to the fact the earliest trains to the venue don't get there before the sign-up, so I have to use a hotel on the 18th. It's a nice hotel though. If you guys want, I can try to give some spoilers for you or early info on who won and with what etc. I can't guarantee it though but I can certainly try. I could also try to give a run-down on my matches. I don't have the best memory or use of grammar, word of warning, so don't expect turn by turn details. Now that that's out the way. Let's get on with my Final Deck Incarnation (assuming that no-one convinces me to do a hotfix). Armorknights Art, Final Demon Slay! (Danger World, Armorknight) Individual Card Analysis 'Heck and Hell' 'Armorknight Iblis' The big guy himself, one of, if not the best, Size 3 Monsters in the game, Iblis is simply off the charts when it comes to the Cost vs. Power ratio. For 1 measly Gauge, you get a Size 3 with D.A. and a Top Deck Soulguard. A Quality monster that's easy to call whenever the time is right. There's simply no contest for why this card is first choice in every Armorknight Deck. 'Armorknight Archangel' Archangel is simply one of the best offensive cards for Danger World right now. It is able to place soo much pressure for so little. A 2-Crit Double Attacker is good. A FREE one is even better. A FREE one that has a simple way to get stronger AND can be played with a Size 1, all the praises to the heavenly angels of destruction. 'The Little Guys:' 'Armorknight Salamander' Simplicity at it's best. 6K power and 2 Crit Size 1 for free. This is really useful if the situation calls for it. It's able to hit a majority of things that 5k Power just can't do. 'Armorknight Ogre "A"' A heavy hitter for little cost. Ogre "A" is to smash the opposition for 3 Crit Damage. He can also provide a solid 5K Boost to our item once he's in the soul of it. That's nice. 'Armorknight Fairy' With her, I have addressed one of the biggest threats of my deck... BLOODY SHADOW SHADES!!! Seriously though, her Penetrate is amazing for situations involving those guys... Shame she costs a Gauge and can still be hit by a majority of their Counter Spells but it's something. Also adds some much needed cuteness alongside the next guy. 'Our Mascot' 'Armorknight Cerberus "SD"' The puppy dog of hell is here to provide both offensive and defensive purposes. Either add him to an Armorknight's Soul to provide another Soulguard use or to provide further Offensive control via his effect. Note that his effect can trigger once PER attack. So all of our Double Attackers can, possibly, deal with monsters 4 times on the board for 2 Gauge. 'Omni Lords:' Ah, the fabled visitors from other worlds arrive on the scene to grant their powers to this deck. Let's see who and why thet are here. 'Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn' The vampire born to Legend World. Count is the perfect partner for a lot of things in our deck. His ability to revive for 1 Life is perfect for controlling our Life Breaks so that we can activate our spells and to use our "A" effects to add themselves to the Soul of our Items. He even provides a nice handy sacrifice for Demon's Call Cost, better to lose 1 Life in most conditions then to lose a card in the hand. 'Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crimson Drum ' Hailing from Dragon World, the successor of Tenbu appears in his alternate form. His effect is a perfect partner for our playstyle. He frees up the Center for our Weapon to strike while keeping us safe from direct attacks by taking them himself. 'Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher' What's this?!! Another Drum has appeared! This time, with an effect more directly dealing with opponent. Whenever he enters the field, or you take damage, you can destroy an opponent's Item on their Field. This is critical in this Item Heavy Format. So many decks have, if not a reliance, very damn well benefit greatly from their items. This is one of the very few ways for Danger to destroy Items in general, hence Hero World Transform and Ride Cards.. 'INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea ' Hailing form the dark Dungeons that exist within Yamigedo's stomach, the Dark Lord of Water rises to bring evil healings to Danger World. Dark Miserea is here in similar role to Crimson Drum but the method is different. The ability to Move means it can make way for our weapon to strike while move back to protect us from our opponent's attacks. The added benefit of the Life Gain means we can delay our death for a little bit. 'Items' 'Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay' The 1st Demon Slay Item. Ricdeau is here to provide a potential Item pick from Come Forth and it's 6K, 3 Crit Offensive. 6K Power, I found, is a nice number for dealing with the bigger threats of the game. A nice complement to Supreme Ji, as Supreme Ji can't attack the Left or Right. 'Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay' The 2nd Demon Slay Item, Supreme Ji is a much needed Penetrate option. A counter measure to Close Center Decks. 'Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi' The utility spear, Onikuzushi is to provide further Gauge Ramp alongside Demon Slay Come Forth. It's just a nice card that has a lot of nice benefits. 'Spells' 'Shredding Battle Wall' This is our main line of defence. I know I could've used Battle Aura Circle but I felt this was going to be better for this type of deck. We can easily get into our Weapons assuming we don't brick heavy and the life gain from my recent testing has been more and more rewarding. True, we lose a bit when it comes to protecting our monsters but I think it's all worth it in the end and we have Demon Slay Barrier for that. 'Demon Slay Circle' The second "shield" spell for our deck. This card was included for 2 things. Further Demon Slay cards and as a means to deal with Impact Monsters, specifically those along the lines of Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" and Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!". 'Demon Slay Barrier' Tagion convinced me on this card. More and more decks have straight up removal nowadays that BSU uses have stagnated besides Soul Heavy Monsters, and Item Hate has risen, so DSB is a nice little replacement. Also it's a Demon Slay for Come Forth. , dude.]] 'Amassed Spinning Aura' ASA is here to act as another way for us to gain Gauge and draw in the survival game. Danger can gain a lot of momentum from 1 Gauge so any means of getting more is great. 'Armor Reuse' Simply amazing. This card is able to retrieve and add any Armorknight from our drop-zone to our hand. Essentially, this adds 4 more monsters to our deck. You can, effectively, play with 8 Iblis-es if you wanted too! 'Demon Slay Come Forth' The Demon Slay "searcher". First, you gain the gauge. Then, you mill the cards. THEN!!! you may or may not get a card. Now, it's true that whiffing is bad, but it can be a benefit. From this card, we mill 4 cards out of our deck, therefore, making the chances of drawing into needed cards in the future even better. Surprisingly, even if I whiff, I don't mind most of the time. The extra Gauge gained is sometimes all I need to actually do something. Which is awesome. 'Divine Crash' The Counter Destruction for the deck. This spell has helped me SOOO much in my matches. I am really glad I included it in. 'Barbed Wire' I decided to main Barbed Wire in the end. I simply sided into it soo many times and it was soo good that I thought "Why not put a couple in to save time and myself in the first battle?" Sideboard This section is to go over the various Side Deck card I have chosen so far in my selection. Feel free to discuss if they're good or not. 'Tech Spells (Barbed Wire, Demon Slay Barrier, Battle Spirit Unite)' Ok so this section will cover these 3 cards and the reasons behind their inclusion and placing. Essentially, these 3 cards make up the "Deck Type" matchup cards. I will alter the numbers between them depending on which deck I'm up against. If I'm against Monster Heavy Decks with no Items, then I run BSU and DSB. If I'm up against Decks that focus on the Gao Formation, then BW & either BSU or DSB depending on the type of rush If there's a focus on Effect Destruction, more DSB And so on... BSU is ran at lower numbers due to the huge focus this format on effect destruction. Players are running alot more Death Grips and cards like like to effectively deal with threats. So Counterattack is less of a good effect to rely on... Unless you're Shadow Shade or Demongodol. 'Hundred Demons Sorcery, Manbutsu Bakusai' I am sold on this card. This spell fits a nice niche of Soul AND Spell hate, that I find really effective if used correctly. It's also a solid matchup against the like of HDs, Demongodol and specific threats like Darkheroes, Katana World and more. 'The Tech Lord Corner:' Loads of Tech Lord options here. 'Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu "SD"' The Mushu to our Mulan, Tenbu SD is here for Soul Removal and to provide an ok body. Soul Removal is huge this format so any more means of doing it is going to help us. The Size 1 or less pop is alright if a little rare to use but every little helps. 'INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu' Now, I wanted another card to go along with Soul Hate. And after thinking it over, I decided on INV Tenbu for 3 things. 1. It hits things twice. That is really critical in some situations when you want to effectively clear a monster. 2. It can hit Items. More Item Hate is always welcome. 3. It has 6K Power and 3 Critical. That allows it to hit the likes of Jackknife Aster / Kaizerion for another hit or deal decent damage to the opponent. Lot of Fifth Omni Cards... Kind of said I had to resort to them... 'INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai' Wallbreaker and huge defence. The Mill Summon is nice but I mainly use this for the primary reasons. Though he does get milled by Come Forth alot... Guess a Demon is a bad choice for a deck like this, HAHA!!! 'Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz' You know when you have a pseudo epiphany and you realise "WHY DID I NOT USE THIS EARLIER???!!!" This card is mine. I'll be using this as an option to deal with huge Soul Walls like Shadow Shades. Yes, I know that they have options like Begone!! or Magical Goodbye, but simply forcing to deal with this card outright can be a plus. And if they can't? They have to deal with 1-3 damage from Spectral Size Strike per destruction their monsters face. Combined with Penetrate... OH BOY!!! Final Words of Thanks... Well, that's about all. Thanks to all of the people who helped on my way to the Boss Gauntlet. Now is the time to prove my stuff and see if I can get in at least the Top 8. Final Words Thanks to all of the people who have so far supported. Your help was and still is greatly appreciated. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts